capitalcomicsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Samson
=Character History= Samson, a Biblical Super Hero once fought villains and demons in the historical past, and even broke the pillars of the Great Temple of Gaza in Philistine!!! He was betrayed and Blinded by the Philistines and his Love Delilah. He tricked them into believing his power came from his hair, in reality it was the powerful and ancient, "Ring of Might!!". Before being captured and tortured by the philistines, Samson sent his trusted servant to hide the Ring and seal it from evil forever. Some residual energy remained in Samson's body and as the right moment came, Samson's friend and servant placed Samson amongst the pillars of the great temple of Gaza and with that brought the entire structure down. It was here where Samson was said to have died. But had his power died with him? No one knew of the great Ring of Might that gave Samson his powers...until... In 2008, Jason Windham and his team of Archaeologists unearthed in Egypt, what looked to be a sacred Burial Temple with homages and shrines to that of the Hero known as Samson. Jason Windham had found a great find, but was threatened and attacked by a group of unknown militant Muslims calling themselves the Hassan Garava. They Killed many of Windham's Men and scientists, holding a few hostage for ransom. But Jason Windham was smart, and sent a package before his capture to his estranged Ex wife and Son back in the US. Scott Windham was a teenager attending his sophomore year in High school. When word of his father's capture came out on television showing his father and other hostages were being held, Scott Was furious and saddened. One night in his room, Scott sat gazing at the sky, having opened his father's package to wonderful treasures found in that burial tomb, of which was the fabled "Ring of Might!" The words on the inside of the ring were in Sumerian, and not readable, and yet, as Scott stared more at the wording, it became blurry and hard to discern until it suddenly became readable!! In English! " With strength unfurled to destroy evils of the World. Klaatu Verada Nikto!!" (By Thy Power!!) With that it became clear to Scott, he placed the Ring of Might on his finger and repeated the mantra read on the Ring, a sudden flash of light sparked from the Ring with energy rings floating over Scott's Body. His hair, size, face, clothes all changed into that of The Mighty Samson!!! Using his awesome powers of strength and speed, Samson made his way to Egypt, where he fought and rescued his father and his team. Yet tragedy came too soon. A Dirty bomb exploded just as Jason Windham rushed in to free a few more people held captive by the evil Hassan Garava, and died in the ensuing explosion. Distraught, Scott Windham vowed to use his powers to stop injustice and evil throughout the world as The Mighty Samson!!! Samson is a member of the Super Secret Government Funded Super Hero team called the Agenda. He still continues his career as a Teenager in school. Whenever Samson wants to return to his human form, he must repeat the words... " With the World evils unfurled Nikto Verada Klaatu!!" (Undo Thy Power!!) With that the Great Samson becomes a teenager, Scott Windham once more. Only Major Battalion knows that Scott turns into the Mighty Samson, however, he does not know the secret behind it, and Scott knows that if the Government were to get the Ring of Might, that it would be a bad thing for the world. =Powers= He obtains his powers by activating the Ring of Might by saying the words "With the world evils unfurled Nikto Verada Klaatu!" This turns teenager Scott Windham into the Mighty Samson. He then possesses super strength and enhanced speed. =Design Notes= Might Samson was created by Adam S. Meyer, Senior Co-founder CCS, for use with The Agenda, and Capital Comics Studios Universe. Mighty Samson is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes